Terra's Room
by akamai
Summary: One-shot The Titans remember Terra as they clean out her room. Friendships are Terra x all of the Titans. Includes small hints of Beast Boy x Terra. You don't have to like Terra to read, so please R&R.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

This is a one-shot that I wrote that I actually like. You don't have to like Terra to read this, because all they do is remember her. Please review if you read this because I would really appreciate it.

**Terra's Room**

Two years. Six months. Three weeks. Two days.

It was two years, six months, three weeks and two days since the Teen Titans had lost Terra. To get her back to her normal self, many spells had been tried, and all had failed. After each one failed, no one said anything as they did now and the five Titans walked out of the cave to go back to their tower.

Raven held an open book in both of her hands and looked down on it with her brow furrowed. She walked in the back of the Titans on their journey home, and after a loud sigh she slammed the book shut.

"It's too late. We have tried everything I know, and nothing's worked."

Her friends stopped to look at her and each of them studied her face. It had no hope left in it, but as usual she looked serious. None of them knew if that was really the truth. With the exception of Raven, they started back on their way as Raven stayed in her same spot and stared at the cover of her book. A frown was planted on her face, as if she was angry at the book or at herself for letting her friends down.

Beast Boy didn't want Raven to be right. 'She's said it's too late before,' he thought, "And there's always been another spell." Every time Raven said it was too late he needed to ask her the same question and every time it was hard for him to ask. He stopped to turn around to his discouraged friend and marched back up to her and asked the question. "Did you look in the book again, Raven?"

Raven didn't answer, and moved the book to her side. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked back up to Raven. None of them spoke.

"Raven? I said did you look in the book-"

"Yes!" her voice echoed in the distance. Robin stared at her and shook his head. Along with the others, he rarely heard Raven yell. A fair sized rock in the cave not far behind them exploded.

"Yes," she answered him in a small voice. "I've looked in the book again. There's nothing left."

Beast Boy knew what it meant. They would have to clean out her room. The room where he often went to think and where good and bad memories were located. Terra's room.

---

A year ago when one of Raven's other spells had failed, the Titans agreed they would clear out Terra's room if she wasn't revived a year later. They had all promised that they would do so and the first one to go in the room was Starfire who was followed by the others. Starfire was too discouraged to fly into the room and she was the one who usually told Beast Boy that they would revive Terra soon. She started with Terra's closet. There were still Titan uniforms in there and she remembered her own Terra memory.

_"Terra, our friends are having the hunger pains and we have no 'pizza' or 'pizza' money to satisfy them. What shall we do?"_

_The problem was that the six kids had spent all day at the park playing and had so much fun that they had forgotten to eat. Cyborg hadn't wanted to carry the money all day, so he had given it to Beast Boy, who consequently lost it. The Titans returned home hungry that night and held their stomachs as they sat on the couch._

_"I think we should have a cooking contest!" Terra exclaimed._

_"We're heroes, not miracle workers, Terra," Cyborg told her as he stood up. "I mean, I can cook, but not that well."_

_"I guess that's too bad for you," Terra said as she giggled._

_"I'm in," Beast Boy said while turning around on the couch. "Everyone's gonna love my tofu surprise."_

_"You must be everyone," a quiet voice said from the corner of the couch._

_"Raven, will you participate in the cooking contest?"_

_"I'll be referee." She put her hood on. Even when it's just cooking, she wanted to be referee._

_"I shall cook my favorite meal, glork! You will all love it very much!"_

_A nervous laughter filled the room._

_"I guess I'm in," Robin told Starfire._

_That night was a night full of laughter and happiness. At the end of the day, Terra and Starfire volunteered to wash the dirty uniforms. A stain from Starfire's glork could not be removed from Terra's yellow shorts, and the two girls both laughed at the problem. "I guess I won't be wearing that uniform anytime soon," Terra chuckled._

"Or anytime again," Starfire whispered as she picked up a dirty uniform from Terra's soon to be empty closet.

Cyborg browsed her desk and picked up Terra's laptop which was the thing that gave everything and everyone away. He remembered that just a few days before the Titans had discovered Terra's betrayal that he fixed her laptop for her. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Beast Boy laughed as Terra banged her laptop against the table. "Why won't this stupid thing work?" Her hair which had become a mess was everywhere. _

_"It's frozen again, isn't it? Let me have a look at it," Robin said with an outstretched hand._

_"Robin, a pro needs to fix a problem like this," Cyborg grinned at him as he cracked his knuckles. He turned to Terra. "May I ask what your problem is M'am?"_

_"It's my laptop. It keeps on freezing! I need to get on it too."_

_"Well, why don't you just use the Titan mainframe?" Raven suggested while pouring herself some herbal tea._

_"I'd rather use my laptop."_

_"Well, here goes nothing!" Cyborg took the laptop and turned away from everyone else. He turned back around after about two minutes and he handed her back her property._

_"Hey, it works!" Terra said astonished while she examined it. "Thanks!"_

_"All in a day's work M'am" Cyborg told her while the others laughed._

"Maybe, just maybe if I had never fixed that laptop, none of this would have happened," Cyborg thought to himself and he put the laptop into a bag.

Robin who was also cleaning the desk picked up her communicator. At that moment he had realized that he gave the communicator to everyone, and he should had been careful who to give it too. He remembered his own little moment with Terra.

_Terra sat on the couch alone while examining her communicator. Everyone had gone to bed and she was the last one left. Robin had gone back to the main room to put on the security system, for Cyborg was too exhausted. He yawned and turned to see a figure on the couch._

_"Terra? What are you still doing awake?" he questioned her._

_"Oh! Hi, Robin. I was just looking at my communicator! It's so amazing!"_

_"Um...what's so amazing about it?"_

_"Well, I can't believe that I'm a Teen Titan! After I couldn't control my powers and all, I was surprised that you let me into the team, you know."_

_Robin walked behind the couch and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, you deserve it after saving our home and all. You are a good friend Terra, that's why you'll make a good Teen Titan."_

_Terra smiled at the leader and after that they both went to their rooms to go to sleep._

_Terra_

_Teen Titan_

_A True Friend_

Despite everything that had happened with her, what he had said to Terra that night over two years ago was a truth that he would still remember.

Raven picked up a pile of books in a corner and stuffed them in a bag. One thing about Terra that she liked was that she liked to read. Terra eagerly read almost all of Raven's books, and even said no to Beast Boy when he wanted to hang out because she was reading. One time the two girls had found a book that they both loved.

_"We're going to play some football, Raven. Wanna come?"_

_"No." was her short simple answer. She plopped down on the couch with a book._

_"You will not even volunteer to be the referee?"_

_"No."_

_"Ok, guys," Robin said while looking back at Raven. "Then let's go."_

_"I'll go get the football!" Terra shouted as she ran up to her room. When she got it she ran back down and tripped over a pile of books._

_"Sorry, Raven." She said while scrambling to pick up the books._

_"It's ok."_

_Terra gave her a small smile but Raven wasn't sure if Terra was afraid of her._

_"So uh...what are you reading?"_

_"Something."_

_Terra knew Raven was kidding around._

_"So anyway, you think I could borrow one of your books one day?"_

_Raven looked up from her book. "Why?"_

_"Well, I was just curious why you liked them so much and why you would rather read than play football with us."_

_"Because books are good. They make you smart," Raven told her. "Too bad some people won't take the advantage of reading them." Terra knew exactly who Raven was talking about._

_"I guess I could take this one." Terra picked up a book._

_Every time Terra picked up a book, Raven told her a little bit about it. She even sat down and started one._

_A few minutes later an enraged Cyborg with the other Titans following him stormed into the room._

_"Terra! I thought you were going to play football with us! We walked all the way to the park to find out you weren't behind us. What are you doing?"_

_"Yeah! And you're sitting here reading? Pretty good though, Cyborg knows we would have kicked his butt if you came," Beast Boy told Terra as he grinned at her._

_"Well, I for one want to be smart! I'd rather read this book here than play football any day. You should try it sometime Beast Boy," Terra replied as Raven put on her hood to cover up her smile. "It makes you smarter."_

Raven had never thought Terra would say something like that to Beast Boy but she had to admit it was kind of funny.

Back then, Terra was a good friend. "And if she was here now," Raven thought, "She would still be a good friend. I haven't let my friends down for not finding a way to help Terra. We still have our memories."

Raven blushed at the thought of herself being optimistic and she went back to cleaning.

About an hour later they were almost all done. All that was left was Terra's bed. Beast Boy took off the sheets to find something under them.

Terra's butterfly clip and the jewelry box he had given her two years before still sat there, where they belonged. He picked up the butterfly clip and remembered giving it back to her when Terra became a Titan for the second time.

_Terra sat on the rocks as she did on her first night with the Titans and skipped rocks. Beast Boy who could not sleep came down to her with something in his hand._

_"Here, I forgot to give you this earlier." He opened his hand and the butterfly clip lay in his palm._

_"Beast Boy, I totally forgot all about this thing! Thank you."_

_"No problem," he said as he sighed. She looked over at him with concern. "Beast Boy, are you ok?"_

_"Yeah...no. I thought I would never see you again. And now, here you are," he looked into her eyes which was a moment he would never forget._

_"You said that earlier," she pointed out._

_"I know, but I'm glad what I thought was wrong. I'm glad you're a Titan, Terra and that you and Raven saved the tower."_

_"Thanks." She decided to change the subject. "It's a beautiful night tonight," she said as she looked at the sky._

_"And there aren't many nights like it," Beast Boy added._

There weren't many nights like that one, but tonight was one of them and it seemed that no one was there to share it with him. Cyborg lifted up Terra's bed and turned it sideways for it to go out the door. "Wait."

Beast Boy's friends looked at him for why he didn't want the bed moved yet. "Let's leave the bed in here for a little longer." He pointed to the window. "It's a beautiful night outside and..." he felt embarrassed saying this, "There aren't many like it. Let's go sit on the rocks for a while, ok?"

His friends nodded and Cyborg put Terra's bed back in its proper place. They all left the room and Beast Boy was the last. As he turned off the light and closed the door, he thought two things that made him feel better.

No matter how much they cleared it, it was always Terra's room, and they would always remember that. They'd always remember the memories with her too. He wanted to keep his promise about not forgetting her, and he did a good job so far. Also, Beast Boy had realized that he did have someone to spend the night with outside on the rocks, and as a matter of fact, he had four of them.

* * *

**AN**: I hope it didn't stink, and that you enjoyed reading this! Remember to review! 


End file.
